School finish
by SaraMarsters
Summary: Anche per i nostri amici la scuola finisce. Riuscirà Pansy a dimenticare il suo Draco?


Come tutte le cose, ad un certo punto anche la scuola finisce. Ogni dormitorio era pervaso da una scossa elettrica d'agitazione, compreso quello dei Serpeverde. Draco era intento a preparare le sue valige e, nonostante non fosse avvezzo ai sentimentalismi, non poté fare a meno di pensare che da lì a qualche giorno non avrebbe più rivisto la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts. Certo che sette anni erano proprio volati... Come avrebbe fatto a casa tutto solo senza poter più sfottere Weasley o Potter? Sorridendo divertito al ricordo delle umiliazioni inferte a quel gruppetto d'idioti, infilò nel baule anche l'ultima maglietta. Poi lo richiuse e si sedette sul letto. Proprio in quell'istante, sentì bussare alla sua porta. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Pansy sulla soglia. Con un gesto della mano la invitò ad entrare. La ragazza si avvicinò timidamente. Sembrava un fascio di nervi, con le unghie completamente mangiucchiate e le occhiaie profonde che segnavano il suo viso dai tratti un po' duri. Respirò profondamente; poi, arrossendo vistosamente e abbassando lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo, si fermò di fronte a Draco e gli disse piano: "Ecco, io ero passata solo per salutarti. Insomma, da domani è probabile che non ci vedremo mai più e perciò... Volevo dirti che... Io... beh, ciao e buone vacanze!". Fece dietro-front e arrossì, se possibile, ancor più violentemente. Draco sollevò un sopracciglio perplesso; quindi, scuotendo il capo, esclamò: "Ehi, lo so che sono bello da togliere il fiato, ma almeno una parolina in più potevi sprecarti a dirla! Tipo: Mi mancherà moltissimo il tuo fondoschiena; oppure Come posso vivere d'ora in poi senza la tua sacra presenza?. Cose che si dicono normalmente tra amici, insomma!". Un ghigno sarcastico si dipinse sul viso pallido, ma così bello da far male. "Troppo male", pensò Pansy. "Volevo fare un discorso serio per una volta! Salutarti come si deve, ecco tutto!" gridò isterica Pansy, sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Draco sogghignò e rispose amaramente: "Serio, dici? Perché, ne sei capace? E com'è che vorresti salutarmi? Saltandomi addosso magari?" e rise divertito. La sua voce cristallina arrivò chiara e distinta alle orecchie della ragazza, lacerandole il cuore in mille pezzi. Ecco, non la stava prendendo sul serio. Ma che altro si aspettava da un brutto bastardo come Malfoy? Che la capisse? Che per una volta fosse dolce e comprensivo? Sette anni passati a sbavargli dietro, aspettando che lui le rivolgesse anche solo uno sguardo. E invece che cosa aveva ottenuto? Solo battutine e parole di disprezzo. Ma come poteva odiarlo? Lui, così bello e al tempo stesso così perfetto. Quel volto angelico, le mani affusolate, il fisico slanciato, gli occhi grigi e i capelli morbidi e lucenti; non c'era niente di lui che non le piacesse. Anche quando la guardava dall'alto al basso, divertendosi a prenderla in giro. Cosa che, tra l'altro, stava facendo anche ora. Pansy sentì gli occhi che le si riempivano di lacrime. Diavolo, lo amava. Si era ormai talmente persa in lui, da non poter più tornare indietro. Strinse i pugni, cercando di ricacciare indietro quello sconforto che le attanagliava l'anima. "Ma non capisci, razza di cretino? Dopo tutto questo tempo ancora non l'hai capito?" esplose tremando di rabbia. Draco si fece serio in volto e le si avvicinò. Le prese le mani e si strinse a lei. Era così vicino... Pansy riusciva a sentire il suo profumo, il cuore che batteva sul suo, il dolce respiro sul suo viso, e ne restò ammaliata. Voleva che il tempo si fermasse, che Draco non andasse più via... Ora stava bene e lo desiderava più che mai. Chiuse gli occhi, come per assaporare al massimo quell'attimo magico. Draco appoggiò le mani della ragazza sul suo petto, facendola sussultare. Poi, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio di Pansy, bisbigliò: "So quel che provi... - la sua voce era così suadente, sensuale...- Tu mi ami e soffri.". Fece una lunga pausa, senza mai scostarsi dalla sua posizione. Pansy si sentiva al settimo cielo. Davvero Draco la capiva? Forse si era comportato così solo per non perdere credibilità di fronte agli altri. Allora, anche lui l'amava! Perché altrimenti era lì con lei, adesso? Draco riprese il suo discorso: "Ed è proprio perché mi ami che io mi diverto a trattarti come spazzatura; più tu soffri, più mi riempi di una soddisfazione immensa. Non sai quanto sia bello sentire il rumore del tuo cuore che va in mille pezzi e sapere che sono stato proprio io a spezzarlo... Senti? Se fai attenzione, riuscirai ad ascoltarlo anche in questo preciso istante...". Pansy sentì il mondo crollarle addosso. Come aveva potuto parlarle così? Che cosa aveva fatto di male lei per essere trattata a quel modo? Singhiozzando tra le lacrime si liberò dalle mani di Draco e si allontanò da lui. Piangendo disperatamente, gridò: "Basta! Vattene al diavolo, tu e tutti quelli come te!". Draco sorrise: "Oh, ma in questo modo mi lasceresti da solo a bruciare tra quelle brutte fiamme! Sta pur certa che non ce ne sono altri come me!". Pansy si sentì quasi svenire; non riusciva più a sopportare quel dolore. "Sei solo un bastardo! Non sono il tuo giocattolo personale, Signor Malfoy!" e, con uno scatto repentino, lo schiaffeggiò. Draco si rabbuiò all'istante. Prese la ragazza con violenza e la sbatté contro il muro della parete. Digrignando i denti la guardò dritta negli occhi e, con una freddezza glaciale somigliante ad una pugnalata al cuore, sibilò: "Attenta a quel che dici, ragazzina! Io di te posso fare ciò che più mi piace! E, nel caso lo volessi, anche il mio giocattolo personale!". Allentò la presa, lasciando Pansy in ginocchio sul pavimento, mentre si massaggiava dolorante le braccia. Dandole le spalle, Draco concluse: "Ma, siccome non mi diverti più, credo che chiederò a papà di comprarmene uno nuovo. Magari stavolta formosa e con gli occhi neri.". Detto ciò si passò una mano tra i capelli e, come se niente fosse, uscì dal dormitorio e si diresse verso la Sala Grande per la cena d'addio.  
  
La mattina della partenza, Pansy si svegliò presto. Si vestì in gran fretta e salutò tutte le sue amiche. Certo, un po' le dispiaceva lasciare la scuola; era stata una bella esperienza. Tranne che per una cosa... Cercò di dimenticare la sera precedente, ma i lividi sul braccio destro le ricordarono la bruciante verità. Almeno, fuori di lì non avrebbe avuto mai più niente a che fare con Malfoy. La disgustava talmente tanto, che non voleva sentir pronunciare nemmeno il suo nome. Raccolse le valige e fece per salire sul treno, quando una mano appoggiata sulla sua spalla la trattenne. Voltandosi nel vedere chi fosse, comprese che si trattava di Draco. E ora che voleva? Un'altra umiliazione pubblica? Serrando forte i pugni disse rabbiosamente: "Che c'è?". Draco la guardò impassibile e disse: "Sai, pensavo che potremmo anche passare sopra al piccolo inconveniente successo ieri sera. Amic... Ehm, amanti come prima?". Pansy rispose furiosa: "Non è divertente, Draco!". "Sì, hai ragione; non fa ridere per niente. In fondo, non siamo mai stati amanti, giusto? O forse quella volta che ero ubriaco, non ricordo... No, sono sicuro: anche privo di sensi, mi sarei accorto se fossi stato con te." E sottolineò quest'ultima frase con un profondo disprezzo. Pansy, decisa a non sopportare nemmeno un secondo di più quella tortura, arraffò il suo baule e se ne andò. Ma Draco le si parò davanti, sbarrandole la strada. Sempre più arrabbiata, la ragazza attese che Malfoy finisse il suo discorso. "Ehi, siamo un po' suscettibili a quanto pare! –esclamò divertito- Non volevi salutarmi come si deve?". Le prese il viso con entrambe le mani e la baciò appassionatamente. Poi, con uno sguardo freddo e con la compostezza di sempre, si sistemò i capelli e disse: "Sai, non è da tutti diventare il giocattolo personale di Draco Malfoy..." e così com'era venuto, sparì in mezzo alla folla. Pansy era letteralmente allibita. Cos'era successo? Un attimo prima la sbatte contro un muro e poi semplicemente la bacia, così, come se niente fosse? L'aveva sempre detto che Draco Malfoy era un gran bastardo. Ma restava pur sempre un bastardo tremendamente affascinante. Sorridendo, prese i bagagli e salì sul treno. In fondo, quell'ultimo giorno di scuola non era poi andato così male. 


End file.
